1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope which performs the treatment by using a treatment tool while observing the body cavity with the endoscope inserted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope comprises a treatment tool inserting channel. Recently, an operator observes an observation image captured by an observing optical system provided for the endoscope and simultaneously performs various treatments by inserting the treatment tool via the treatment tool inserting channel and guiding the treatment tool from a treatment tool lead-out port.
Preferably, the treatment tool lead-out ports of the treatment tool inserting channels are arranged at the best positions corresponding to the treatment, in the treatment with a plurality of treatment tools. Specifically, one treatment tool lead-out port is arranged at the halfway portion of an inserting portion, and another treatment tool lead-out port is arranged to the distal end portion. Thus, the body tissue is picked up by gripping forceps after being guided from the distal end portion, and the picked-up body tissue is incised by a knife guided from the halfway portion.
When the endoscope is orally inserted in the body cavity and the ligation is performed, a distal-end hood having a needle, a thread, and thread removing means is attached to the distal end portion of the endoscope. A pricking needle is pricked to the body tissue for the purpose of the ligation treatment.